londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Patchlist2007
The Entries *John Archer - Crossness 111 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Thamesmead_Area) *John Archer - Thames, Tower Bridge Area 42 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Tower_Bridge) *Roy Beddard - Brent Res. 93 *Steve Blake - Aldenham Park :100 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Aldenham_Park). *David Callahan - East India Dock Basin / Leamouth *David Callahan - Hackney Marshes: 33 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/David_Callahan). *David Callahan - Greenway, Stratford: 30 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/David_Callahan). *David Callahan - Walthamstow Marshes: 43 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/David_Callahan). *David Callahan - Walthamstow Reservoirs: 104 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/David_Callahan). *Andrew Culshaw - Horsenden Hill / Perivale Wood: 85 *Tony Duckett - Regent's Park 109 *Ian Ellis - Brent Res: 79 *Ian Ellis - Totteridge Valley / Totteridge Fields: 82 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Ian_Ellis) *Vince Halley-Frame - Dagenham Chase: 68 *Richard Harrison - East India Dock Basin: 55 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/East_India_Dock) *Richard Harrison - Barking Area: 37 *Shaun Harvey - Rainham Marshes :128 *Shaun Harvey - Ingrebourne Valley:87 *Paul Hawkins - Rainham Marshes :144 *Paul Hawkins - Dagenham Chase NR :91 *Gabriel Jamie- Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk: 52 *Alan Lewis - Thames: Bankside to Blackfriars Bridge Area 31 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Bankside) *Alan Lewis - Bentley Priory 55 *Chris Langsdon - King George V Res *Chris Langsdon - Stoke Newington Res 31 *David Lindo - Wormwood Scrubs: 77 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/David_Lindo) *David Lindo - Kensal Green Cemetery: 52 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/David_Lindo) *Des McKenzie - Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 94 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Hyde_Park_and_Kensington_Gardens) *Des McKenzie - Crossness : 103 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Thamesmead_Area) *Mark McManus - Beech Farm : 80 *Dominic Mitchell - Alexandra Park: 74 *Dominic Mitchell - Rainham Marshes: 122 *Dave Morrison - Ingrebourne Valley: 107 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Ingrebourne_Valley) *Dave Morrison - West Thurrock Marshes:97 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/West_Thurrock) *Dave Morrison - Rainham Marshes: 142 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Rainham_Marshes) *Andrew Moon - Stocker's Lake/Farm: 100 (list at http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Stockers_Lake) *Reg Norman - Wimbledon Common/Putney Heath *Reg Norman - WWT Barnes (London Wetland Centre) *Matthew Palmer - Wandsworth Common 40 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Matthew_Palmer) *Matthew Palmer - Barnes WWT 89 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Matthew_Palmer) *Ian Rose - Fishers Green 67 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Ian_Rose) *Ian Rose - Connaught Water/Chingford Plain 25 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Ian_Rose) *Andrew Self - Brent Res (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Andrew_Self) *Andrew Self - St James's Park (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Andrew_Self) *Andrew Self - Thames: Westminster (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Andrew_Self) *Nick Tanner - Isle of Dogs: 58 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Isle_of_Dogs) *Nick Tanner - Crossness: 83 (list at: http://edithis.info/londonbirders/Thamesmead_Area) *Ernie Thomason - South Norwood Lake, Croydon 20 *Ernie Thomason - Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon *Bob Watts - Alexandra Park: 89 *Bob Watts - Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 34 *James Arquette - Alexandra Park 34 *James Arquette - Trent Park 54 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Trent_Park) *James Arquette - London Wetland Centre 67 *Paul White - East India Dock Basin *Paul White - Hampstead Heath *Paul White - Walthamstow Reservoirs *Barry Wright - Swanscombe Marsh 55 *Steve Chastell - Thames:Westminster 29 *Steve Chastell - Queen Mary Reservoir 88 (list at: http://editthis.info/londonbirders/Queen_Mary_Reservoir) *Lee Walther - Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot *Lee Walther - London Wetland Centre 66 League Table 2007 League Table 2006 The Rules 1. The local patch must be in the LNHS recording area (within 20 mile radius of St. Paul's Cathedral). 2. More than one local patch can be worked but a separate list must be submitted for each patch. 3. To be counted, the species can be seen or heard. 4. Taxonomy follows BOU rules (Yellow-legged Gull is now considered a separate species and Caspian Gull is still under review, but for our purposes, Caspian too will be considered a separate species). 5. No escapes can be counted. of the recent BOU decisions regarding category C species (and self sustaining populations) it would be in everyone's interest to still record these spp. and send their records in with the rest.. For example Barnacle Goose and Ruddy Shelduck cannot be counted. Red-crested Pochard can be counted away from Inner London and Stoke Newington Res as long as it's not taking bread from the hand! 6. Observers are requested to nominate their local patches BEFORE 31 January 2007 and to send in regular updates. 7. Observers are expected to send all records to their local recorder. They can do this directly, or by logging all sightings on www.bto.org/birdtrack so they can be forwarded. 8. Updates can be made to the London Birders email chat group - http://uk.groups.yahoo.com/group/londonbirders/ or an updated list will appear on this website as from January 2007. 9. A prize will be awarded to the person with the highest patch year-list.